The Sweetest Morning
by MadamBiscuit
Summary: Goku Black wakes in the morning to find Zamasu still sound asleep beside him. He wants to wake him, but his mind is overrun by thoughts of what their relationship really means. Is it okay to love someone who is yourself? (Black x Zamasu)


**Author's Note:** This story was written for BlaMasu Week 2019. The prompt used was "morning".

* * *

Black's eyes slowly cracked open. Was it morning already? He and Zamasu had been up quite late into the night enjoying each other's company and, of course, having sex. They must have fallen asleep at some point, though he couldn't remember it at all.

He rubbed at this eyes and face a bit, trying to decide if he really wanted to wake up or if he wanted to try to sleep for a while longer. Time wasn't important anymore; it wasn't as if they had some kind of schedule they needed to follow. They were on their own time with their own agenda. The end goal was already in sight. All they had to do now was savor the final road to their inevitable victory.

"Hey, Za-" Black's mouth snapped shut as he turned his head to find that his partner was still very much asleep. He was close, too, his head sharing a pillow with Black's head. Something about having him so close like that made Black's heart beat a little harder.

Zamasu was incredibly beautiful and just seeing him close with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted was irresistible. He was sleeping so peacefully. The sheets were pulled up just above his waist, his body still bare from the night before. His hair was a mess, too. It was always a mess in the morning from sleeping, but it was even more of a mess than usual this time. Zamasu always made a fuss of cleaning himself up in the morning. He wanted to look flawless, he would say, but. . . didn't he know that he was flawless no matter what? He was perfectly beautiful, even with his hair in a mess. He was beautiful when he was dressed or when he was nude. He was beautiful when he was happy or when he was angry. He was beautiful when he was cutting down mortals, when he was asleep, when he was making tea. . .

Everything Zamasu did was beautiful and perfect. Didn't he know that?

Black reached out hesitantly to lightly caress Zamasu's cheek with the backs of his fingers. So soft and delicate. He could feel his breath lightly ghosting over his skin, too. He really was still completely fast asleep.

Usually Zamasu was the first to wake. He would wake up and make some breakfast. Even though Zamasu himself didn't need food to live anymore, he knew that Black had to eat something and so he would prepare meals every day. He never asked Black to cook, even though the man was just as capable as he was, and he never complained about it. In fact, sometimes he would hum a bit as he did it. Did he like cooking? Black didn't really feel any particular way about the activity, so why would himself from the future like it?

He retracted his hand and slowly and carefully rolled onto his side so he was facing his counterpart. Why was he being so gentle and quiet? Wouldn't it be best to wake him up so they could eat and get started with their day?

It would, but. . . he didn't have the heart to rouse him from his rest just yet. Zamasu must have been very tired to sleep so late. He'd probably gone a little too wild on him last night. "I should be more careful, maybe. . ." He whispered the words quietly to himself. His body craved violence and intensity and while it wouldn't physically harm Zamasu, he surely exhausted the poor Kai. A little restraint from Black every now and then would be helpful.

He wanted to touch him again. Just seeing his peaceful face made him want to pull him into his chest and hold tightly onto him. Why did this person make him feel so strongly? He'd caught himself being more emotional than he ever thought he could be when it came to another person. Was it because Zamasu was himself? He did love himself and no one else, but . . . this feeling didn't feel like any kind of self-love. It was . . . something else. It was something else that he was afraid to admit even in his thoughts, let alone ever admitting out loud. Zamasu may have felt the same way, as he had sounded very close to uttering the words on several occasions.

_I love you._

Zamasu had started to say it so many times and caught himself, blushing and turning away in a hurry. Why were they both so hesitant, so stubborn? Wasn't it fine if they'd fallen in love? No, maybe it really wasn't okay for them to get so attached. Zamasu was immortal – Black was not. Someday they would fuse, but then they'd be someone else entirely, right? No matter what way they approached it, this relationship would end someday. This wasn't permanent.

But wasn't 'someday' a very long time from now?

Black sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Why the hell was he contemplating such things first thing in the morning? It wasn't like him to think so deeply before even waking up properly. "Maybe I could make breakfast this morning." Would Zamasu like that? Would he like it if he'd made breakfast for the two of them? Maybe he could even bring it to him in bed. . .

Why did it matter if it made him happy?

No, he knew why it mattered.

Opening his eyes again, he once more reached out to his lover, this time lightly touching his hair with his fingertips. Gentle, gentle. . . he didn't want to wake him, not when he looked so at peace.

Was he happy? Was Zamasu happy that he'd killed the Gowasu from this timeline and whisked him away to the various universes? He seemed happy whenever they discussed their plans, but every now and then he did see him staring off into space, looking a bit discontented. Did he still feel uncertain about what was to come? There was no reason for him to lack confidence in their ability to carry out their plan. With the two of them, success was inevitable.

Black's hands slid down to Zamasu's cheek again, his fingers lightly brushing along the skin so he could ghost his thumb over the other god's lips. Those were soft, too. He'd noticed that the first time he'd kissed him. They were much more soft than those of Black. Son Goku's body was anything but soft and delicate. Some of the muscle bulk had lessened since he'd taken over this body, but it was still nothing at all like Zamasu's body . . . like his original body. The difference between Saiyans and Kais was very clear.

He trailed his fingers down the god's chin and neck, lingering over his throat for a moment before sliding down to his collarbone. Smooth, soft, flawless. "Perfect." He was the most perfect being. Had his body really been so wonderful? He'd never paid it any mind until now when that body was no longer his own. Still, he really couldn't remember it being as perfect as this Zamasu. He must have been different, right? Why else would he be so mesmerizing?

Black carefully slid the palm of his hand down along Zamasu's shoulder and arm, but pulled his hand away quickly when he heard a mumbling noise from the Kai. Had he woke him up? No. His eyes were still closed, his mouth still hanging open a little. Maybe he was dreaming about something. Black once again placed his hand on Zamasu's arm, this time running his palm all the way to his hand before taking hold of it. He'd wanted to do this for a while now. He'd wanted to simply hold his hand, intertwine their fingers for no reason at all. He'd done something like this during sex countless times, but that just wasn't the same as what he wanted.

"Zamasu. . ." He pulled the hand to his own lips and kissed his knuckles, holding them against his lips for a bit after to take in his scent. He always smelled faintly of tea. Closing his eyes, he could see a smiling Zamasu, holding a kettle full of tea he'd happily made for the both of them. Was that the same happiness as when he cooked? Was it because . . . he was doing it for them? Is that why he hummed? Is that why he smiled?

_I love you_.

Love . . . was he happy to do it because he loved him?

Black brought his other hand up to hold Zamasu's hand in both of his own. Without thinking much about it, he gave it a gentle squeeze and held his fingers to his lips, kissing them each individually. Zamasu. His Zamasu. His partner, his counterpart, the one who would forever be by his side until the day he ceased to exist. How could he not love someone like that? Someone who shared all of his ideals. Someone who catered to his needs and desires. Someone who could handle his new-found strength.

"I love you, Zamasu. . ." He whispered the words unintentionally, his eyes snapping open upon realizing they'd actually left his lips. Black could feel his heart pounding as he looked to Zamasu's face to make sure he was still sound asleep, but . . . two silver eyes were staring back at him, both opened wide as though in shock. "A-ah, did you just wake up?" He had to play it off. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. It would be an annoying complication.

"What did you say?" Zamasu curled his fingers around one of the hands that held onto his own. He'd heard the words, but somehow he needed to hear them again. Had Black really said that? He'd nearly said it so many times himself, but thought Black surely did not feel the same.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." His heart was racing now. Those eyes most definitely saw right through him. "How long have you been awake?" Maybe he hadn't heard him after all? If he'd only just woke up, his mind would have been foggy for a moment.

"Ever since you were touching my arm. . ."

"That long? Why didn't you say something?" It had been a while since then! Why would he pretend to continue sleeping?

"I thought you were trying to have sex with me while I was sleeping . . . but I guess that wasn't the case."

". . . you were just going to let me do it?" Black arched a brow, his hands still tightly gripping Zamasu's hand.

"Nevermind that. Repeat what you said." Zamasu gave him a stern look, reaching out with his free hand to run it through Black's hair.

"I said 'I want food, Zamasu'." The hand in his hair felt nice. Zamasu's hands always felt nice. Why didn't he touch him more often? Did he feel he wasn't allowed?

"Creative . . . but you're lying." So he wouldn't repeat himself. It was disappointing, but . . . it felt good to know that part of him felt that way at least. He thought they shouldn't get too intimately involved with each other, but what more could change at this point? They were already showering together, sleeping together, having sex together. . . nothing would change if they admitted they felt more than a mutual admiration for each other. "Forget it. I'll make breakfast."

That look of disappointment and dejection on the Kai's face as he shook his hand free and started to get out of bed hurt. Did he want him to say that? Did he really want to hear it? Wouldn't it be problematic? Black grit his teeth as he struggled with what to do. "Wait. Zamasu. . ." Black sat up in bed and grabbed the god's arm before he had a chance to get up completely, "I said. . . I said . . ." Why was it so difficult? He'd already heard him, right?

Zamasu glanced back over his shoulder before turning around to meet Black's gaze. He'd never seen him stumble over his words like this. This confused expression he now wore was completely foreign. Where was his usual confidence? "Yes?"

"I . . ." He took one of Zamasu's hands again and once more pulled it to his lips, pressing them against the back of Zamasu's hand, "I love you . . ." Black looked him dead in the eyes, difficult as it was, watching as they widened considerably. Had he not heard him earlier after all? "I love you." He repeated the words, waiting for some kind of positive affirmation from the other god.

"Zamasu . . ." Zamasu's gaze softened as he crawled closer to his lover, gently pulling his hand free so he could wrap both arms tightly around him. "I . . . I love you, too. I think I have for a while. It's weird, isn't it? Loving someone who is essentially yourself . . . even though you have a mortals body, I just can't help it." It felt as though his heart would beat right out of his chest. Could Black feel it pounding?

Black's stomach felt weird after hearing Zamasu say it back. It was like something was dancing around inside of him. What was this strange feeling? "Imagine how I feel, then. You have my old face." He huffed a laugh, but wrapped his arms around Zamasu to hug him tightly, "Oh well. Who else would we love if not each other? There is no one more worthy of our affection and adoration." He grinned before kissing the side of Zamasu's face.

"I suppose that's true. It will be only us once our Zero Mortal Plan is complete. We are the most ideal partners for each other. There is no one else who is deserving."

The two released their hold on each other and Zamasu turned around again to get out of bed, "I'll go make us some breakfast n-ah!" He was suddenly pulled back into the bed and forced onto his back with Black holding either wrist. "W-what?" He could feel his face growing hot already.

"We should take advantage of our current state of undress. . ." Black leaned down and lightly captured Zamasu's lips before pulling back a few inches to gaze into his eyes, ". . . and have dessert first."


End file.
